In recent years, use of computers, smartphones, and other Internet-connected devices has grown exponentially. Correspondingly, the number of available software applications for such devices has also grown. Today, many diverse applications may be accessed on any number of different devices, including, but not limited to, smartphones, personal computers, automobiles, and televisions. These diverse applications may range from business driven applications, games, educational applications, news applications, shopping applications, messaging applications, media streaming applications, social networking applications, and so much more. Application developers configure their applications for different operating system types (e.g., the ANDROID operating system maintained by Google, Inc. or iOS by Apple, Inc.). As the number of available devices and operating systems increase, the features available on those devices increase. Thus, the application experiences on some devices may be well-received by users and ill-received on other devices because of the device types of the devices.